


Possessive

by RebelEzra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Ezra get's posessed AU, SWR, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Visions and Voices, somewhat angst at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelEzra/pseuds/RebelEzra
Summary: Destroying the altar is not enough to stop the Nightsisters from making Ezra pay his debt. Can he fight it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read, and I finished it up before heading to work - all grammar and spelling mistakes are on me!  
> hope you like it! 
> 
> Courtesy of kaykay1059 on tumblr who prompted me to write this.

“You disappoint me.” the rage in Maul’s words still resonates in Ezra’s mind as he runs deeper into the cave to find his Master. This entire planet sends chills down his spine and turns his fingertips cold, that are currently wrapped around the darksaber and lightsaber in his hands. Sabine is gonna be okay, and that is the only thought that keeps him grounded, that keeps him from freaking out of his mind, that stops him from breaking down crying right on the spot. He slows down when he approaches the luminous green gasses. He sees the silhouette of his Master sitting on his knees on the altar, spirits of the Nightsisters circling around him. 

“...Kanan?” he asks carefully, and watches as his Master’s mouth curls into a smirk.

“Maul promised us flesh and blood.” Kanan says, with a twisted voice of the nightsister that has possessed his body. He opens his eyes that are shining green “With it we can begin again and rebuild the great clan of the Nightsisters.”

“If Maul made you that promise, then it’s my debt as well.” Ezra reasons as he steps closer to Kanan. “I will pay it, just let my friend go.”

“Perhaps.” The nightsister says, considering his offer “If you prove to be stronger.” Kanan ignites his lightsaber, stepping of the altar as he attacks his Padawan. Ezra stumbles back from the attacks, trying to block his Master’s lightsaber without hurting him. 

“I know you’re in there! I’m not losing you to these monsters!” he yells, but any sign of Kanan still being there is gone. Panic slowly appears in his mind, because he already know that he’s weaker than Kanan, and couldn’t possibly beat him. Kanan lashes out for him, and Ezra barely manages to block the blue lightsaber before he’s sent flying into the altar.

“Our rule must be paid,” the Nightsister says as Kanan lunges at him again, Ezra scrambling to get up and is shoved away again by Kanan’s lightsaber. He uses the force to push Kanan back to get a fighting chance.

“Spirit, I am the one you want!” he yells “Let him go!” Kanan’s mischievous smile on his face fades into an empty expression, just before the spirit of a nightsister crawls out of his Master’s chest, who falls onto the floor, lifeless. More spirits flies out up from the altar besides them, and Ezra stares at them before turning his attention to his Master. Kanan coughs and Ezra quickly supports him to get up.

“Ezra,” Kanan says, and the younger Jedi wishes he knew what to say. 

“You belong to us, boy.” the Nightsisters chant, circling him above. All he does is support his Master before ordering him to get out of here. Ezra ignites both lightsabers, holding then defensively in front of him.

“You belong to us, boy, the debt must be paid. n” another Nightsister says behind him. “Now you’ll pay the price!” a Nightsister spirit says as she flies towards him.

“I’m gonna have to owe you one,” Ezra says before slashing both of the lightsabers into the altar, hearing screams from the spirits all around him. The force and magic from within the altar explodes and send him flying back as the spirits vanish into thin air. 

Except...

The mocking laughter behind him is not a voice he recognises, it’s a woman’s voice, twisted and crooked. Ezra turns around, only to find three more Nightsister spirits.

“You really thought that would save you, boy?” one Sister asks as she flies around Ezra who spis with her, his lightsaber already out and pointed at her. “The debt must be paid. Your lightsaber won’t save you. Your friends are gone.” she says as she faces him directly. The nightsister flies directly into his saber, the green lights mixing with each other as the lightsaber pierces her chest.

“You belong to us, boy,” she repeats, and Ezra knows it’s true. All he wishes is that he told Kanan what he saw in the vision. Tell him about Obi-Wan. Tell him that he’s sorry. A cold shiver runs down his spine as the spirit easily slides her hand into his chest, possessing him. His knees hit the rocks as he falls to the ground, unable to move an inch of his body. This is it. This is how it ends.

He feels so weak and nauseous, as if he hasn’t gotten any sleep in weeks. Kanan opens his eyes and looks for Ezra. Worry spikes in him as he realizes that his Padawan should’ve been back long ago. Kanan stumbles to his feet, only to hear Sabine yelling out for him. He hears her fast steps as she runs towards him and quickly scoops under his armpit, wrapping his arms across her shoulders, supporting Kanan as he stands up.

“Where’s Ezra?” she asks immediately, but Kanan doesn’t answer. “Kanan, where is he?” she repeats  
“Back there,” Kanan admits “Ezra made a deal with them to trade himself instead of me.”

“Then we better save him before anything else happens,” Sabine says already in a rush to get back. Kanan hold her back by her hand.

“We gotta have a plan, Sabine! I’m sure they already got him. His force signature has gone.. cold.” Kanan says, but it doesn’t stop Sabine, who is as fierce and determined as ever.

“Who cares if they got him? They had you, they had me, and we’re still here.” she rips her hand out of his gentle grip, a bit rougher than necessary “Let’s go,” she says, and Kanan can do nothing but follow.

Ezra’s sitting on the broken altar with his legs hanging down the edge with his lightsaber and the darksaber in hand, when the two of them return. The two remaining Nightsisters are floating around him in close circles, their ghostly hands brushing along his body. The boy’s eyes are closed and he’s wearing a peaceful expression. Sabine already knows it’s fake. She knows that Ezra is inside, trapped by the Nightsister and he’s screaming and kicking to get out. The words awful or horrible doesn’t even begin to describe to it feels not the be in control of your own body, let alone attacking your friends.

“You are foolish to re-enter, girl.” the mocking voice of the Nightsister says. Ezra opens his bright glowing green eyes, and smirks at her. The smirk turns into a genuine smile and he huffs a laugh “Your friend is beyond saving. The debt is paid, his flesh and blood belongs to us.” Sabine grits her teeth, and Kanan puts a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

“Not if I have a say in it,” she threats as she pulls her guns out of their holsters. Kanan already has his lightsaber in hand, standing right behind her. There’s confidence in their stances, but their minds are full of nothing but fear and anxiousness. 

“Then we will take you two as well.” the Nightsister says, and Ezra ignites both of his lightsabers and lashes out for Sabine. She stumbles back as Kanan steps in to block the green and black blades that would’ve slit her in half if he hadn’t interfered. Sabine gets up and fires at Ezra, trying her best to aim for non-lethal places. This is her friend, if not best friend she’s fighting. She doesn’t have the heart to really try and hurt him, while she knows that the Nightsister who’s ruling Ezra’s body wouldn’t think twice about it. 

Kanan strains his back as he shoves Ezra back by blocking the boy’s wild attacks at him and pushing him back. The two sabers that the boy has makes it even harder to hold him back without hurting either of them. 

“Ezra, I know you can hear me! Fight it!” Kanan yells, but gets no reaction from his Padawan. Everything about him is gone. The force signature of warmth and youth he associates with Ezra is gone completely. The only thing left of him is his body and the little details about him that are so familiar to Kanan after all this time. The short hisses of breaths he takes when his saber hits another, his likelyness to aim for the enemy’s left side instead of right, everything that Kanan has taught him. HE knows he can beat Ezra, but at what cost? Both of them should leave this cave unharmed, and with his disadvantages of being blind and only having one lightsaber makes everything complicated.

Kanan lashes out for the boy, and is met with another lightsaber blocking the hit. They hold the sabers against each other, both waiting for the other’s next move, suspense between them building up. He opens his eyes, but the darkness around him remains. He feels Ezra looks him straight in the eye, not the nightsister but his Padawan beneath.

“Ezra,” Kanan says, and reaches out for him with the force “You can do this. Fight it with all you’ve got, I know you can do it,” Ezra hesitates slightly. 

The silent moment between them stops abruptly when Sabine fires at Ezra, who blocks the blaster shot with no trouble.

“It’s the cave!” She yells at Kanan “Their power is stronger in here, we have to get him out of here!” she says, and Kanan simply nods. Sabine fires three shots at her best friend before picking up her pace and begins running towards the exit. Kanan follows her, with Ezra right behind him.  
Sabine turns around as she runs and shoots at Ezra with precise shots that he easily blocks by swinging his sabers. If only she could…

“Kanan!” she yells “Make him drop one of the sabers, I have an idea,” and he nods at that. Kanan stops abruptly his feet scuffing along in the dirt beneath him. He swings his lightsaber at where he knows Ezra will be in less than a second and is met with the force of the young Jedi’s two lightsabers against his. Kanan turns his lightsaber off and Ezra who’s practically leaning on it with his own weapons falls forwards and Kanan snatches the nearest lightsaber from his Padawan’s hand.  
“Sabine, heads up!” he warns as he throws the saber to her, and the girl catches it with ease. Ezra’s on his feet again, but this time, he’s the one who’s closer to the exit of the cave. His eyes that are still glowing and smoking green stares at the two of them.

“You cannot destroy me,” the nightsisters crooked voice says as Ezra raises his saber in a defensive manner. Sabine ignites the saber in her hand and glances at it with a bemused look in her eyes before turning her attention back to her friend. She lunges at him without a second thought, in her mind imagining that this is just another spar session between the two of them and forces herself to forget that Ezra has been possessed by a Nightsister. Ezra blocks her attacks, eagerly trying to get a hit in on her. Sabine swings the saber at his head, and Ezra blocks the hit but stumbles back a step.

“Kanan, now!” she yells, and she doesn’t need to explain further because Kanan already knows what to do. He force pushes Ezra who falls back and into the light. Green smoke appears out of his chest as the nightsister crawls out and flies back into the cave.Kanan and Sabine stands motionless where they are, Sabine looking at her friend and Kanan reaching out for him with the force.  
“Ezra?” Sabine calls cautiously, hoping for a response. Seconds pass by without even the slightest sign of him being alive. The silence between the three of them seems everlasting. 

Ezra coughs and gets up on one elbow, trying to get air and Sabine runs for him to embrace him. She holds him tight, and Ezra pats a hand on her back.

“hey, hey, easy,” he reassures and she pulls back after a moment.

“That is the kriffing last time we’re working with Maul,” she says.

“I agree,” Kanan says as he kneels down besides Ezra “You okay kid?” he asks but the question goes unanswered

“Kanan,” Ezra says, “Obi-Wan Kenobi is alive.”


End file.
